a maiden's gift
by anGelicXhaZel16
Summary: What if one day, something amazing happened to you? would you be happy? well for Len Tsukimori, it's a total mess! from one good thing, it lead to a weird one... what exactly happened? read and find out...  sorry, I suck at summaries... XD
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi minna-san! Hehe... I'm inspired today, so I thought of making a fanfic... hehe... now that the Microsoft word on my new laptop is now licensed(finally.. ) it's soo tempting to type.. nyahaha!

I'm no expert at writing (typing) fanfics, but I hope you guys enjoy! :D

**5:00pm... Seisou academy roof.**

Ah... it was a warm sunny day. classes had just ended a few moments ago, but the ambience of a new day hadn't faltered away. Birds were still happily chirping, the squirrels in the trees were hunting for nuts and all that sort of hippie nature stuff... the breeze was also so refreshing, that it would make you say...

"**STOP! WRONG! THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S DONE!"**

"You skipped a measure! And the tempo is to slow! Didn't you at least try to memorize the piece like I asked you to?" a blue haired teen critiqued.

"Ah! Gomenasai, Tsukimori-kun..." a red-haired girl apologized as she closed her eyes in self-disappointment.

Len sighed for the nth time again that day. He was teaching Hino that day a piece he thought was simple enough for her to play after a couple of days, but apparently, he was a bit mistaken.

"Didn't you even memorize it last night? I believe I gave you the piece three days ago..." he asked her.

"Ah... Gomenasai, Tsukimori-kun. I had a couple of tests so I had to study. I only tried the piece last night... so.." She bowed.

"Fine. Anyway, once more." He commanded her sternly.

'sigh' 'no wonder this guy's a great violinist. When he wants it perfectly done, he really means it.' Hino thought as she got into position. "Alright, once more." She told herself.

(**Piece: **Bach's Violin Concerto in E Major... note: I'm not sure if this is an easy piece.. but I bet it is in Len's case. :P)

Len closed his eyes as he listened to the melody. 'Much better... but add more power... Hino'

As Hino continued playing, Len couldn't help but think of the past events during th e concours... 'How is it possible that a person would forget to play after breaking her violin strings? Traumatic experience? Perhaps...' he looked at her once more.

Eyes closed, Hino continued to play with such a peaceful, albeit playful expression. Her fingers seemed to be moving accordingly, no extra movements were made, and her body swayed with the rhythm of the piece.

'Iie... I don't think that's the case. Playing in that manner, it couldn't be trauma.' he listened once more. 'Playing in a willing and carefree manner... even after all that's happened. That can't be it, right?'

Suddenly the melody stopped. Apparently, Hino finished the piece. slowly she opened her eyes and began to smile in delight. "Ne, didn't it sound nice just now? Tsukimori-kun!" she turned to him.

"Ah." His thoughts, interrupted. "It was better than earlier...certainly... you've improved..." he commented. 'Oh well... I believe, sometimes there are things that a man can't answer.'

Kahoko smiled grew. 'Ah! He finally complimented me! Good jo-..'

"But... you're still a complete amateur. You still need to polish up your playing. I noticed that your notes wavered in some parts and you lacked abit of power." He stoically added. "Try to practice it on your spare time."

A huge stone animatedly fell on her head. '...and I thought I was really being complimented...' she thought to herself. 'oh well...'

"Hmmm... we should head on home. It's already 6 o' clock." Len turned to fix his things.

"SIX O' CLOCK!" Hino cried out. "Ah! Okaasan's going to flip! And I was supposed to make dinner too..." she whined as she hurriedly fixed her things.

"ah.. Hino.. jotto matte..." Len motioned.

"Ja! Tsukimori-kun! I'll be going ahead!" she called out as she ran out the door.

"sigh" "honestly... that girl." He muttered to himself as he crossed his arms. Something suddenly caught his eye. "that's..."

**Somewhere around town...**

Hino Kahoko could be seen running though the sidewalks. Apparently on her way home where she would be expecting a heck of a talk with her mother.

"ma... I should've checked the time earlier... besides. I'm sure Tsukimori-kun would've understood if I told him earlier." She scolded herself as she continued running.

After a few minutes of running she finally paused to catch her breath. 'sigh' "That was tiring..." she heaved as she leaned on a nearby post. After a few seconds of breathing she was able to get a look of her surroundings.

"Come to think of it... where am I?" she muttered to herself.

When she looked around the area, it was filled with bright neon lights, loud music could be heard, bars and nightclubs could be seen all around. Girls in skimpy dresses were seen all around the sidewalks, either posing some naughty look or flirting with some tipsy guy. The men seen here were sitting by the windows of some clubs, smoking or drinking.

Her eyes widened. "No way! This can't be! I'm in the RED LIGHT DISTRICT? I must've taken a wrong turn!" she screamed in her head.

'Which way is out of here? Darn... I heard of this place... it's a place not meant for young girls, that's what oniisama said anyway." She thought to herself as she frantically looked around for a familiar route home.

"M-maybe, I should ask for directions from a shop." she resorted as she headed towards a nearby convenience store.

As she went inside she noticed the time on the wall clock. It read, 8:58.

With a worried look she thought. 'What am I going to do? They must be worried sick by now.'

Hino started her way towards the register. 'It would be rude to not buy something so...'

"A packet of gum please." She asked the lady on the register.

"Hai, help yourself to what'ya need doll." The cashier motioned to the gum rack at the side.

"Arigatou." Hino thanked as she paid. "Ano... sumimasen, dakedo, can you please tell me which way leads to Ume heights?" (I don't know which place she lives on so sorry if I made that part up. BTW. Ume means plum)

"Ume heights, huh? Well doll, you better head towards that direction. You'll see a small bar called "Flamingo". When you reach that part you'll see an entrance towards the shopping district. Then go through that district's main road. You'll automatically see the station. Then you can ride that going to Ume heights." The cashier directed.

"Ah! Arigatou!" Kahoko bowed in dear gratitude. Hino then headed towards the exit until...

"Ah! Miss! Wait!" the lady called out. "Be careful! It's dangerous for young girls to roam around these parts at night."

"Hai." Hino nodded before she continued her way out the door.

**A few meters away from the convenience store...**

"Flamingo... where is it..." Hino looked around.

Before long...

"Ah! Look! There's a cute girl here!" a guy with a cigarette in his mouth came nearer. He seemed drunk like his other companion.

"Hahaha! You're right! Hey, little girl, how about a little fun with us?" the other man placed his arm around her. Eventually she was surrounded by the two.

"Ah... sumimasen. I need to go somewhere els-..."she tried to run away only to be pulled back. She suddenly gasped as the man slammed her onto the wall.

"Where do you think you're going, _ojousan_." He snickered evilly. "OI! Keep watch over there!" he ordered his companion.

"AH!" Hino screamed as she was pinned on a wall. She tried to fight back but then they pinned her on the wall harder. "AHH! Someone! Help me! Plea- 'gasp'!

"Go ahead... shout all you want. But, then, I'll have to slash your throat. So SHUT UP!" he threatened as he pointed a swiss knife. Hino bit her lip. The man proceeded to unclasp the first two buttons of her blouse, a dirty look plastered on his face.

'Someone...'

Tears started flowing from her eyes. 'Someone, help me...' she tightly closed her eyes as tears continued to fall. She wanted to scream, but knife was still in the man's possession.

As she felt her buttons being undone, his hand suddenly started groping her thigh and she felt it moving up near her bum. ''You have really smooth legs, little lady." He said with a sinister grin. She continued to cry as she prayed in her mind that someone would save her. _Len-kun...I-i want to see you..._

_Aargh!_

Hino suddenly opened her eyes. She saw that her captor was suddenly on the ground, groaning in pain. So was his companion.

"Hino! Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked her. Concern and distress could be deciphered in his tone.

Kahoko looked up at her saviour. Her voice trembled and more tears flowed out. She hugged him tight. "Tsukimori-kun!" she continued to cry in his arms.

Although it was unlike him, he showed such gentle and comforting eyes. "Hino, don't worry. I'm here..." he held her tighter. "Let's go home." He hurriedly helped her up on her feet, and placed his coat over Hino's shoulders.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun..." Hino cried again. "Arigatou..."

Len made a small smile and held onto her shoulders as her support. "Hurry, we better run. Quickly!"

Suddenly Len's eyes grew larger. A searing pain could be felt on his shoulder and he started to feel weak... "Nande desu..." He looked at his arm. He was apparently hit with a large dart-like object. On it, there were some weird inscriptions on it. He couldn't make out what it said. It was either that it was in Latin, or actually his vision started to blur.

"That's what you get! You meddling brat!" one of the two guys from earlier yelled out as they ran the other way.

"Tsukimori-kun! Are you alright? Let's head to the hospital! You're bleeding!" Hino worriedly yelled out to him.

"Iie.. I'm fine... let's go to my house for now... it's much closer.. argh.." he winced as he pulled out the dart out of his arm. He staggered as he tried to stand. His mind was spinning relentlessly and his vision growing blurrier and darker by the second.

"Tsukimori-kun! Hold on!" Hino hurriedly held onto him.

He held up a hand. "don't worry, Hino. I can hold out until then. Let-...argh!" he once again winced in pain. He held onto his bleeding arm. "k-kuso... gomen...K-kaho..." he said before he finally lost consciousness.

Hino shrieked as she tried to hold him up. "Tsukimori-kun! Tsukimori-kun! Wake up!"

"LEN!"

~**End of chapter 1**~

**Author's note:**

YoW! That was chapter one! Hehe... sorry if some of you didn't enjoy it... I'm still a newbie about writing fanfictions... especially writing about drama themed stuff like earlier... anyway... thanks for reading the first chapter... Suggestions are accepted, too.. hehe there's always room for improvement, that's what I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

YoW! Minna-san! hehe thanks for reading my first chapter. I'm really sorry if the last scene was a bit rough around the edges. I am after all a complete beginner for drama themed stuff... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D warning: may contain ooc-ness.. haha

**Len's POV (note: Schubert's Ave Maria playing on the background)**

_Where am I?_

_**A field of sunflowers... that was where I was at that moment...rows and rows of sunflowers everywhere. Nothing else... No one else was there either. I could feel a gentle breeze brush up against my being. The air scent overwhelmed me... it made me want to close my eyes and allow myself to be engulfed into this feeling.**_

_**Then I heard a pleasant sound. I was entranced. I can't explain the feeling I had then. The sound was like wine, and I was the drunkard... it was... in it's way... **_**addicting**_**...**_

_Ave Maria... huh? Such a lovely sound... lovely... like..._

Tsukimori-kun!

_Hino?_

Len-kun!

_Haha... now I'm pretty sure I'm in heaven..._

_Hino wouldn't possibly, call me by my name if I was alive... would she?_

_**Before long... a bright light had enveloped around me...and then...**_

**...**

I somehow came back to reality... a reality to which I found a slightly frantic Hino Kahoko in front of me.

"Len! You're awake! I'm so glad!" she said as gave me warming smile.

"H-hino-san..." I sounded weak... not that I'm trying to... but I must be, I thought I heard a child's voice that time... weird. After checking my surroundings, I found myself in my room. But... was it just me, or did it just seem bigger than usual?

I tried getting up, but then she stopped me.

"Stop Tsukimori-kun... you need to rest more... you're not better yet..." Hino told me as she held me back down on the bed.

"I need to use the toilet..." I excused.

I noticed her expression that time. She looked _hesitant_ for some reason...

Sighing I reassured her, "I won't die from using the bathroom, Hino."

"Ah! No... no... that's not what I meant!" she told me with a wave of her hand. She then shifted her gaze away from me. That hesitant expression, now hinted with worry still apparent. "It's that... you changed alot...I don't think you'd like to know."

_Changed? What does she mean by change?_

"What? I haven't changed. Just cause I saved you..._and even comforted you_..."I muttered that last part. "That doesn't mean I've changed."

Hino looked at me with the same expression earlier.

"Len..."

_Did she just call me by my first name? _

I could feel a slight blush creeping on my cheeks. _Hey, don't be surprised, it's only normal to blush in front the girl you li-_

_What the heck? What was I about to say? Do I really..._

"You changed... physically... look at yourself now..." she breathed out.

_Physically?_

Slowly, raising my hand, I turned to look at it. I could feel my eyes pop out that time and even felt light-headed. My hands were smaller. Almost like a child's.

_WHAT THE HECK? _

I double checked with my other hand, and even my legs. They were shorter than I remembered!

"What the!" I quickly ran to the nearest mirror in the room. And you wouldn't believe what I saw in my reflection, a ten-year old me!

I held my face and body all over. Even going as far as to pinch myself. _Ouch..._ Okay! I was panicking! So unlike me, but anyone who would experience this would be like this.

Falling on my knees, right against the mirror... the only thing I could say was...

NOOOOOOO!

**Normal POV**

Hino immediately ran to his side as Len continued to sulk in front of the mirror.

"H-how did this happen?" Len uttered under his breath, but it was audible enough for Hino to hear.

"I'm not really sure, but, I bet it was that dart thing that hit your arm last night." Hino answered.

'Last night? Huh?' Len placed a hand on the mirror's surface and allowed to let his gaze wander. Len's eyes suddenly grew.

"Hino! Are you alright now?" he abruptly turned to her.

Kahoko gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Tsukimori-kun. I'm alright now." Her smile faded. "But, what about you? We don't even know if it's temporary or permanent."

Surprised, Len quietly answered in his now younger voice. "Hai... I'll get through this somehow..."

"Does my mother know?"

Hino shook her head. "Your parents aren't home at the moment. But the maids let me in when they saw your state at that time."

"You mean, they saw me as a child?"

"No... you started morphing the minute we were in your room."

'sigh' "That's good..." he stood up and proceeded towards his closet. Leaving Hino by the mirror.

**Kahoko's POV**

_Len..._

Ah! No, no... I shook my head. I don't think I have the right to call him that yet. Not to mention thinking bout his name. _Mah! Don't be careless kaho! _I mentally scolded.

"Hino, you left your violin bow at the roof yesterday. It's over there in my bag." He pointed out while he rummaged through his clothes.

"Ah! Arigatou... and also, thanks for saving me yesterday... if it wasn't for you, I would've..." I started... I could feel my eyes well up. _'but then, you wouldn't have turned into this...'_

"Don't worry about it..." he interrupted. his eyes appeared to be looking far away. "it was fortunate that I was able to keep up with your running..."

"EH? You mean you followed me?" I replied, obviously surprised.

"Apparently... I was going to return your bow... I'm not a stalker, if that's what you're thinking." He bluntly stated.

"Ah! n-no! That's not..." my face started heating up from his comment. '_ I knew that..meanie.' _

I shifted by gaze, but slowly found myself to be looking at him again.

_So this is how he looked like when he was young..._

Not much of his features were different than before. Basically, his height decreased, and obviously he looked younger. More of a 10 year-old kid. But, right now, his eyes were rounder that it had complimented the golden cesspools in them. But his usual stoic look was still noticeable.

His cheeks were rosier and slightly plump. Just like a kid. (well, he did turn into one) his hair and skin hadn't changed though.

Currently, Len was looking for some clothes in his closet. His usual clothes obviously wouldn't fit him in that state. The pajamas he currently wore were quite oversized. The sleeves were drooping down so much, he folded them up, same as his pants. But still, the shirt was long enough to reach his knees.

He hopped up and down in an attempt to reach something on the upper shelf. "darn this height!" he cursed. As he tried again.

_If I could find a word to express how he looked..._

"Kawaii..."

**Normal POV**

Len turned to her immediately. "what did you say?"

"what! Oh ah uh—ah-!" she gasped as she animatedly fell from the bed.

"Ah! n-nevermind! Ahaha!" Hino now beet red nervously laughed as she stood up abruptly. _'Did I say that out loud! Baka kaho...don't forget that he's still Len.' _She mentally hit herself.

Len looked at her strangely, and then shrugged it off.

'sigh' "These clothes will do for now." he said as he put on the outfit.

He was wearing a deep blue parker, and khaki shorts that matched. He was able to find a pair of blue basketball shoes and he was even wearing a white bonnet. (think of the ones most skater dudes are wearing or the ones people usually wear on winter)

'Wah! He's soo adorable!' Hino mused. "Wah! Tsukimori-kun! You look so cute!"

"tsk... would you cut that out?" he glared. 'huh?'

Hino suddenly looked serious... a solemn aura seemed to surround them.

Len felt nervous for some reason. "H-hino...?" he held out a hand...

_..._

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

...

"WAH! I can't take it anymore!" she glomped on him. "You're just soo cute! The added glare made you even more adorable! Kyaa~! I wish you were my little brother!" Hino exclaimed as she squeezed him in her "moe moe mode".

"Argh! Let me go! I can't breathe!" Len struggled out of her grasp. _'What is it with this woman?'_

Finally free, Len sighed in exhaustion.

"ahehe... Gomenasai, Tsukimori-kun. I'm a sucker for cute kids..." Hino gave a small laugh.

Len, finally composed replied... "Whatever... now... what am I going to do about this? I can't possibly stay a kid for long."

"I suppose you're right..." Hino pouted as she crossed her arms. Then out of nowhere something hit her.

"Lili!"

~**end of chapter 2**~

**Author's note:**

'**sigh'**... finally, chapter 2's done.. hehe... I hope that some of you liked it. Hehe. As of now, there wasn't much comedy... I know, but I can assure that it would be more enjoyable in the next one. Promise! (I hope)

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Way! Chapter 3! 'sigh' I wonder if I can think much better material for this story. Writer's block is a common illness here. Oh well... I'll do my best!

**Seisou gakuen grounds... forest area..**

"Lili! Lili! Are you there!" Hino Kahoko called out.

"who's this Lili character?" a young Len asked with a suspicious tone.

Hino turned to him and answered with an uneasy smile. "Ahm... Let's just say that he's a good friend of mine..."

Len sat on one of the nearby benches folding his arms in the process. "Strange friend... living in the forest...one in the school grounds even."

Hino sweatdropped._'ehe... I wonder if I really should do this. Come to think of it... I'm the only one who could see Lili_ as of now...'

She heaved a sigh. _'I'm risking my pride here. Len might think I'm crazy or something... but...This could be the only way." _ She thought as she raised her determination.

_Hi, I'm Kahoko Hino. 16 years old. _

_I was in pretty deep trouble last night. On my way home from school, I accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up in the dreaded red light district. After I asked directions and was onset for home, I was ganged up in one of the alleys by two drunk guys. They planned to rape me. And while I was on the verge of unwillingly losing my chastity, Len Tsukimori had saved me in time before anything drastic happened._

_But then, they shot Len with a strange dart, that turned him into a kid!_

_Now here we are in the Seisou grounds, looking for Lili the music fairy. Well, at least I am. Len doesn't know him obviously. Just maybe Lili would know a way to change him back._

"Lili! Are you there! It's me Kahoko! Please come out!" Kahoko called out to the trees. "Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Hino, are you sure someone is out there?"

Hino nodded. "Hai! I'm sure he's here. He's always been here... maybe he went somewhere and..."

Len sighed as he stood up from the bench. "How bothersome this _Lili_ fellow... maybe we should come back another ti~ Ittai!" he held his forehead with his now small hand. From out of nowhere, an apple had hit him hard.

"Tsukimori-kun?" Hino immediately went to his side. _An apple? _

"How rude! Tsukimori Len!" a small blonde fairy puffed his cheeks in frustration.

"What the?" Len turned to look at the source of the voice, but then his eyes widened in surprise. "A fairy?"

"Hmph! Call me bothersome or weird again and you'll see more apples flying. Got that, Lenny?" the little fairy threatened.

"Lenny?" a dark aura surrounded Len's small body. "What did you call me?" he glared.

"Lenny, Got a problem with that? Eh Lenny?" Lili smugly replied.

"ah... ano..." Kahoko sweatdropped as the two exchanged glares.

"Ah, Hino Kahoko! How's it going?" Lili greeted, purposely ignoring the hot headed kid on the side.

"Ahm... ano... Lili, I was wondering if you could help me out a bit?" she smiled.

"Sure...but let me guess... it's got something to do with the pipsqueak over there." Lili pointed at Len.

"Hmph!" Len scoffed. "damn fairy..." he muttered under his breath

"Hai... exactly... Len got turned into a kid from a strange dart last night... and..."

"and you want me to change him back?" Lili completed for her.

"Yes! Oh thank you Lili!" she gleamed.

"I can't do that..."

Hino stopped smiling. Len in turn looked at him.

"B-but why?"

"I don't have that kind of magic... if I did it now, there might be complications. And it could only be a temporary effect." Lili explained as he hovered closer to Hino.

"Besides... it seems dark magic is involved...there should've been a seal on the spot where he was hit."

"eh?" Tsukimori hurriedly rolled up his shoulder. 'What the...' his eyes bewildered. On his arm was a dark seal. Embed on it was a small rose but was strangely halved.

"Oooh... you were lucky.. if it were whole it would've been permanent. Still...I can't counter act it with my magic as it is. Still I wonder how black potions get to the human world? I'll have to report this..." he muttered slightly.

"Dark magic...right... he is only a music fairy..." Hino heart sank."Now what? What are we gonna..." she suddenly felt a few tugs on her skirt. She looked down to see it was Tsukimori.

"Tsukimori-kun..."

"Don't worry Hino. I'll find a way." He comforted, his face now rosy and looking in another direction. Embarrassed.

"But... Tsukimori-kun...it's dark magic... how can... "

"Actually... I can do something... I know of a light fairy who could make an antidote for you. But I can't say for sure when I can get the potion done." Lili interrupted.

Kahoko's smile grew. "Arigatou! Lili!"

"No problem! No problem Hino Kahoko! but..." suddenly Lili's smile grew wider and had a somewhat glint in hist eyes.

Kahoko raised a brow. "But what?"

'Why do I suddenly feel nervous about this...' said Len, shutting his eyes.

"You could try one alternative. Still it's effect will be temporary. But it'll be a problem if Len suddenly goes missing from school...Am I right?" Lili added.

"Really Lili? Tell us!" Kahoko exclaimed.

"kiss him..." Lili said with naughty grin.

"WHAT?" Both violinist exclaimed.

End of chapter... ^^


End file.
